Entre la vie et la mort
by elya44
Summary: Quand la cousine de Lexie meurt, la réaction de son oncle est plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui au seatlle Greace, il y avait un monde fou puisqu'il y avait eu un car qui s'était renversée suite à une chaussée verglaçante. Les patients arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux chaque médecins avaient eu le droit à sont patients.

Lexie, elle, était restée auprès de Derek puisqu'elle avait choisi de ce spécialiser en neurochirurgie et d'ailleurs un cas très important devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Quand Lexie vit la personne allongée sur le brancard, elle se mit à pleurer et a répèter des « oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible, pas elle ».

Derek- Lexie, qu'est ce qui se passe tu la connais ?

Lexie-…..

Derek- LEXIE !

Lexie- (toujours en pleurs) Oui je la connais c'est Easther, ma cousine, Derek tu dois la sauver je t'en supplie, elle est comme ma sœur, je t'en supplie la laisse pas mourir, tu dois rester avec moi Easther ta pas le droit de me laisser tomber.

Derek- Toi tu vas en salle d'attente et je viens te voir pour te donner des nouvelles, je te le promet.

Lexie- Merci.

Lexie partit donc s'assoir en attendant des nouvelles de sa cousine.

Mark, lui, allait commencer son service quand il vit Lexie en pleure assise sur une chaise, alors la première chose qu'il fit c'est d'aller la voir, il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda :

Mark- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexie- C'est ma cousine, elle faisait partit de l'accident du car et elle va très mal, je ne veux pas la perdre, je l'aime elle a toujours été la pour moi quand j'allai pas bien quand j'étais petite, j'ai besoin d'elle, elle est comme ma sœur, Derek doit la sauvée, je pas vivre sans elle.

Mark- (en la prenant dans ses bras) Ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'en sortir Derek est un grand médecin, c'est même le meilleur, elle va s'en sortir tu vas voir, sa va aller.

Mark était resté avec elle en attendant des nouvelles de la cousine de Lexie quand finalement au bout de quatre longues heures d'attente Derek arriva vers elle, tête baisser, sa c'était mauvais signe.

Derek- Je suis désoler Lexie mais elle n'a pas survécus, ta cousine est décédée, je suis vraiment désoler.

Lexie- Non c'est pas possible pas Easther non pas elle.

Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Mark se baissa et la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer.

Le lendemain matin, le père d'Easther était arrivé au Seattle Greace, il demanda à voir sa fille, elle était encore dans une chambre, quand il arriva il vit Lexie tenant la main de sa fille et lui parlant.

…- Quest ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Lexie- Tonton Paul, je suis désoler elle à eu un accident de car et on n'a pas réussi à la sauver, je suis désoler

Paul- Tu es vraiment qu'une capable, tu n'arrives même pas à sauver la vie de ta cousine, tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien, et sa je les toujours dis.

Lexie- T'as pas le droit de dire sa, je suis un bon médecin mais elle…

Paul- tu aurais du la sauver c'est ton rôle de médecin maintenant sors je ne veux plus jamais te voir tu ma bien compris, jamais, et je ne veux pas de toi à son enterrement.

Lexie- T'as pas le droit de me faire sa.

Paul- Oh si j'ai le droit et je le prends SORS, DEHORS !

A suivre …

J'espère que le début vous plait


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la cousine de Lexie était morte et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Elle restait enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre c'est-à-dire au grenier,

Meredith et Derek avait même du mal à la faire manger puisqu'elle ne voulait voir et parler à personne, du coup ils lui laissaient à plateau repas derrière sa porte auquel, elle ne touchait presque pas.

Ce qui déprimaient encore plus Lexie, c'étaient le fait est qu'elle n'est même pas pu aller à l'enterrement de sa cousine, cela c'était très mal passé avec son oncle quand elle a voulut s'y rendre.

Flash back

Le 21 décembre était prévu l'enterrement de sa cousine, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Elle était habillée toute en noir pour aller à l'enterrement, elle avait voulut y aller seule en voiture mais Meredith avait insister pour l'accompagner et finalement c'était mieux comme sa, puisque sa c'était très mal terminé.

Quand Lexie et Meredith sont arrivées au cimetière pour assister à l'enterrement d'Easther, son oncle est arrivé tout suite devant elle et lui a donnée une grande claque sur la joue.

Meredith (en se mettant devant sa sœur comme pour la protéger)- Non mais sa va pas dans votre tête qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire sa.

Paul- Je lui avait dit de ne pas venir, elle n'est pas la bienvenue.

Meredith- Et pourquoi sa ?

Paul- Elle a tué sa cousine ! Voila pourquoi je ne veux pas d'elle.

Meredith- Elle n'y est pour rien

Paul- Oh que si, si ma petite fille mon seul enfant est morte c'est parce que c'est une incompétente, elle n'y connait rien en médecine et ferai mieux de changer de métier.

Meredith- Vous êtes un incroyable salaud (en prenant Lexie), viens Lexie, sa ne serait à rien de rester.

Fin du flash back

Depuis ce jour, Lexie c'était de plus en plus renfermé sur elle-même, et ne parlait plus, quand elle voyait quelqu'un arriver dans sa chambre pour l'aider, lui parler, elle criait après elle en lui demandant de sortir et d'ailleurs sa avait été pire quand Mark avait voulu l'aider, elle lui avait envoyé les pires horreurs, elle n'avait jamais di sa auparavant mais il ne lui en voulait pas, elle était tellement mal et personne n'y pouvait rien, elle avait réellement besoin d'aide mais elle refusait.

Maintenant cela faisait deux semaines que cette tragédie venait de se passer et Lexie était enfin sortit de sa chambre, pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec Meredith, Derek et Zola mais quand elle arriva dans la cuisine elle vit aussi Mark, il était venu pour prendre des nouvelles de Lexie.

Meredith- Lexie, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?

Lexie- En pleine forme (en regardant Mark)- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désoler pour tout ce que je t'ai dis j'en pensais pas un mot.

Mark- T'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublier.

Lexie- Merci, sinon y a quoi à manger moi j'ai faim.

Derek- T'as du jus d'orange la, des céréales et du pain.

Lexie- Chouette j'irais prendre ma douche après.

Meredith- Tu es sur que sa va Lexie ?

Lexie- J'en suis sur t'en fais pas, bon je vous laisse moi je vais me doucher.

Elle partit toute guillerette à la douche. Meredith, Derek et Mark se regardèrent et dire touts en même temps « Y a un problème » !

Meredith- C'est pas possible, il y a, à peine deux jours, elle était tout sauf bien et la elle arrive toute joyeuse à table, il y a un gros problème.

Mark- Je suis d'accord avec toi Meredith et d'ailleurs sa m'inquiète beaucoup, il faut qu'elle parle.

Derek- Oui, il faut qu'elle nous parle, elle refoule sa peine je me demande si sa peut pas être pire.

Meredith- Moi aussi, tu penses qu'elle accepterait d'aller voir un psychologue ?

Mark- Sa m'étonnerai.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain,

Lexie c'était fait couler un bain pour se détendre et ne plus penser à rien mais finalement, elle ressassât encore et encore depuis ces deux dernières semaines la mort d'Easther, l'enterrement ainsi que la réaction de son oncle, s'en était trop pour elle, elle décida donc de sortir de la douche en s'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille.

Elle monta au grenier et écrivit une lettre pour sa sœur, puis elle retourna dans la salle de bain avec la lettre s'enferma et pris le rasoir de Derek, elle retourna dans l'eau avec sa serviette autour d'elle et prit le rasoir pour s'ouvrir les veines, la douleur était trop dur à supporter.

Meredith monta à l'étage pour parler à sa sœur, elle savait qu'elle était à la douche mais n'entendit pas l'eau couler, alors elle supposa qu'elle prenait un bain, alors elle se dit qu'elle pourrait quand même lui parler à travers la porte.

Meredith- Lexie c'est moi, tu sais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, parce que tu es ma petite sœur et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas aller voir un psychologue sa pourrait t'aider non.

Lexie…

Meredith- Lexie ?

Lexie-…

Meredith- Lexie ?

Mais elle n'entendit aucune réponse alors elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain alors elle appela Mark et Derek.

Mark- Qu'est ce qui se passe Meredith ?

Meredith (paniqué)- Lexie s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain et elle ne répond plus.

Mark enfonça la porte et entrant ils virent un spectacle horrible, Lexie était dans la baignoire où on n'aurait pu croire à une marre de sang, Mark se dépêcha de la sortir de l'eau et quand Mark vit les marques sur ces poignets, il se dépêcha à prendre deux serviettes pour les lui bander.

Mark (en regardant Lexie)- Appeler une ambulance vite, Lexie reste avec moi je t'en supplie, je t'aime Lex, ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Dès que Lexie arriva à l'hôpital en ambulance, elle fut prise en urgence, Mark, Meredith et Derek devaient attendre, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils attendaient, les blessures qu'elle s'était infligée était profonde mais finalement le docteur Miranda Bailey arriva vers eux pour leur donner des nouvelles.

Bailey- Je suis désoler mais les nouvelles que j'ai à vous annoncer ne sont pas très bonnes…

Meredith- Comment sa, pas très bonne.

Bailey- Laisser moi finir d'abord

Meredith- Excusez moi

Bailey- Les blessures qu'elle s'est infligée aux poignets sont profondes et elle a perdu énormément de sang, et elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque sur la table d'opération, elle est dans le coma et je ne peux pas vous dire dans combien de temps elle se réveillera.

Meredith- Mais elle finira par se réveillerez, non ?

Bailey- Je suis désoler mais il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille jamais ou quelle fasse un autre arrêt cardiaque, je suis vraiment désoler, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autre patient à voir, vous pouvez aller la voir.

Meredith- Non c'est pas possible, elle peut pas mourir, pas ma petite sœur, j'ai encore besoin d'elle moi.

Derek- Je sais mais Lexie est forte, elle finira par se réveiller, (se tournant vers Mark)- Mark sa va ?

Mark- Je ne sais pas trop.

Puis Mark partis en direction de la salle de repos et se mit à pleurer quand soudain Arizona et Callie entrèrent.

Callie- Mark, c'est toi ?

Mark- Oui pourquoi ?

Arizona- Y parait que tu veux plus t'installer avec Julia, je les eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, c'est à cause de Lexie.

Mark- Oui.

Callie- Tu sais très bien que tu dois l'oublier.

Mark- Mais elle a besoin de moi.

Callie- Et pourquoi sa ?

Mark- Ah oui c'est vrai vous étiez en vacance, vous êtes pas au courant de toute façon vous vous en fichez de Lexie.

Arizona- Non c'est pas vrai, allez dis nous ce qui se passe, ont est pas au courant nous.

Mark- La cousine de Lexie est morte il y a deux semaines et elle a fait une dépression, et aujourd'hui elle a…. (en pleurant) essayer de se suicider, je peux pas vivre sans elle, je l'aime tellement, c'est la femme de ma vie.

Callie- Je suis vraiment désoler Mark mais je suis sur qu'elle va s'en sortir, t'en fais pas.

Mark- Bailey a dit qu'il se peux quelle ne se réveille jamais ou bien qu'elle fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

Callie décida de s'assoir à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter ensuite il partit dans la chambre de sa moitié.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il la trouva si belle, malgré tous les tubes par lesquels elle respirait, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté et lui pris la main et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Lexie était dans le coma et son état n'avait toujours pas changer, Mark venait la voir tous les jours et s'asseyait à côté d'elle et continuait à lui parler encore et encore après tout, on dis que les gens dans le coma entendent ce que l'on dit.

Pendant ce temps chez Derek et Meredith,

Depuis la tentative de suicide personne n'était entrer dans sa chambre mais finalement un jour, Meredith pris son courage à deux mains et décida d'y aller et la elle trouva la lettre écrit de la main de Lexie le jour où il l'avait trouver, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Lexie et se mit à la lire.

_**Meredith,**_

_**Je suis désoler pour ce que j'ai fais, je sais que cette un geste égoïste de ma part mais je ne supporte plus ma vie. **_

_**Je sais que vous avez tous essayer de m'aider à m'en sortir et je vous en remercie pour sa mais Meredith la vie sans Easther est une vie que je ne peux supporter, tu sais Meredith mon enfance na pas forcément était toujours très belle malgré ce que tu peux penser et c'est Easther qui ma toujours aider quand sa n'allait pas.**_

_**Je suis d'accord avec mon oncle Paul , je suis nul comme médecin je ne vaux rien, je ne mérite pas de vivre.**_

_**Je voudrais te dire une chose très importante, je t'aime Meredith, je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face et je le regrette mais sache le je t'aime tellement.**_

_**Dit à Mark pour moi s'il te plait que pour moi il était l'homme de ma vie et que je l'aimais plus que tout.**_

_**Ne pleurer pas pour moi, sa n'en vaut pas la peine, riez, souriez en pensant à moi et ne pleurer pas, je ne le veux pas, soit forte Meredith et prend soin de toi.**_

_**J'espère qu'un jour tu réussiras à me pardonner pour mon geste.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Lexie**_

Meredith sera fort la lettre que Lexie avait écrite pour elle mais ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer, elle non plus ne lui avait jamais dis je t'aime et elle le regrettait.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Derek qui était dans la cuisine pour la réconforter mais elle tenait toujours fermement la lettre que Lexie avait écrite.

Derek- Sa va aller Meredith, tu vas voir elle va s'en sortir.

Meredith- (en lui montrant la lettre) Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en allant dans la chambre de Lexie, elle me l'avait écrite juste avant de…

Et la elle se remit à pleurer, malgré le fait que Lexie lui est demandée e ne pas le faire.

Le lendemain matin avant de commencer sa journée, elle alla dans la chambre de sa sœur, pour lui parler.

Meredith- Je viens juste de trouver ta lettre, moi aussi je t'aime Lexie, et j'ai besoin de toi, tu as raison ce que tu as fait est un geste égoïste de ta part, alors tu dois revenir vers nous, Mark, Derek et moi Lex, reviens vers moi je t'en supplie n'abandonne pas, bats toi pour survivre, tu le peux fais le au moins pour moi, tu me manque tellement sans toi je ne suis rien alors je te le redemande encore une fois bats toi et reviens vers moi, je t'aime Lexie, tu m'entend je t'aime, alors maintenant tu dois te réveiller ou bouge un doigt pour me faire comprendre que tu m'as bien comprise.

Mais rien ne se passa aucune réaction de la part de sa petite sœur, aucun signe de changement.

Meredith resta encore un petit moment auprès d'elle puis repartit travailler.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Mark arriva dans la chambre de Lexie, quelque minute après le départ de Meredith, il s'assit a la place qu'elle occupait quelque instant et lui pris la main et se mit à lui parler.

Mark- Meredith ma fait lire la lettre que tu lui as écrite, toi aussi tu es la femme de ma vie, ma moitié, j'ai besoin de toi Lexie tu m'entends et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, ta sœur à besoin de toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser s'il te plait mon amour réveille toi, reste avec moi.

Je ne peux vivre sans toi, tu réchauffes mon cœur, tu es mon rayon de soleil, toi et ma fille êtes les deux seules personnes qui me permette de vivre, de me lever chaque jour, ne part pas, n'abandonne pas, bats toi, je te promets que je t'aiderais à surmonter la mort d'Easther, je resterais à tes côtés.

Tu ne dois pas croire que tu es un piètre médecin car ce n'est pas vrai, tu es la meilleur, et la plus belle de tous l'hôpital, n'écoute pas ton oncle, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit car c'est lui accorder de l'importance et il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je t'en supplie ma chérie bats pour Meredith, Derek et pour moi, pour nous on à encore beaucoup de chose à vivre ensemble, je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je t'aime plus que ma vie alors s'il te plait réveille toi.

J'ai un aveux à te faire, dans ta lettre tu nous as demandé de rire et de sourire en pensant en toi mais je n'y arrive pas, comment je pourrais rire en te voyant relié à toutes ces machines, je suis désoler, mais tu manques sa fait déjà un mois, ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Je te le redit je t'aime plus que tout alors revient moi, revient moi, on s'en sortira ensemble je te le jure.

Alors maintenant bouge un de tes merveilleux doigt pour me montrer que tu m'entends.

Mais ce fût pareil qu'avec Meredith, rien ne se passa aucune réaction, il commença à pleurer quand soudain son biper se mit à sonner. Il avait oublié qu'il avait une opération importante alors il l'embrassa et lui promit de revenir très bientôt avant de partir il lui redit un nouveau je t'aime mon amour, ma moitié.

Aujourd'hui en cette fin janvier, était l'anniversaire de Lexie, plusieurs personnes étaient venues rien que pour elle, Teatcher, Meredith, April, Derek, Jackson même Arizona et Callie étaient venues la voir en cette occasion mais une personne manquait à l'appel, Mark, il n'avait pas voulut venir.

Meredith- Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire Lex, sa serai le bon jour pour te réveiller tu ne crois pas, tu nous manque tous, on est tous la en plus, t'imagine te réveiller auprès de tous les gens que t'aime se serai merveilleux, aller Lexie s'il te plait réveille toi.

Mais comme à chaque fois, il n'y avait aucun changement elles restait endormie, il fallait qu'elle se réveille cette attente était insupportable.

Du côté de Mark,

Mark était de l'autre côté de la rue chez Joe attablé à une table tout seul, avec un verre de whisky qu'il ne faisait que regarder, il ne l'avait toujours pas entamé puis finalement il pensa**, Lexie ne voudrait pas que je le boive, il faut que je reste fort, je dois aller la voir. **

Il finit pas retourner à l'hôpital pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire a la femme qu'il aimait, quand il arriva, il fût soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait personne, il serait tranquille avec elle pour continuer à lui parler.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Lexie entendait tout ce que l'on disait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas bouger ne serais ce qu'un seul doigt pour être auprès des gens qu'elle aime surtout auprès de Mark.

Penser de Lexie,

_**Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe d'un côté j' entendais les gens qui me parlait mais de l'autre je voyais ma cousine au loin qui me faisait des signes de loin comme pour m'attirer vers une sorte de lumière, devait je y entrer ou rester encore à écouter et essayer de bouger et d'ouvrir les yeux finalement je décidais de m'approcher de plus en plus de la lumière pour dire en revoir à ma cousine mais ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est que si j'y allait je ne pourrais plus faire demi-tour serait trop tard. Plus j'avançais plus je me sentais légère rassurée et je voulais y aller tellement cela avait l'air magnifique mais plus je m'y avançais plus la voix de Mark devenait un murmure, devait- je encore avancée ou revenir en arrière pour l'entendre de nouveau et essayer de me réveiller pour revoir ce si beau visage.**_

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Lexie,

Quand Mark entendit le bruit de la machine qui commençais à montrer un trait pour faire comprendre que son cœur s'arrêtait, il vit Bailey et Hunt arrivé avec les palettes pour faire redémarrer son cœur, a ce moment la Mark ne savait plus qui il était, il sentait seulement le sol se dérouler sous ses pas, la femme qu'il aime allait peut être mourir.

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

Penser de Lexie,

_**J'ai l'impression qu'on veut me faire revenir en arrière, changer de direction, repartir vers Mark et non vers ma cousine, cette lumière m'attire tellement, il faut que j'y aille mais en même j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me prend part la taille pour que je puisse faire demi-tour mais il n'y a personne, je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, plus j'avance et plus je me sens réellement heureuse, je n'ai plus aucun souci ni penser négative, je me sens bien, légère cette sensation m'avait quitté alors si je continue mon chemin tout droit je serais heureuse mais si je me retourne comme on le demande serai je aussi heureuse dois je choisir la solution de facilitée, la lumière est si belle si brillante, je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour choisir mais je dois faire un choix et j'ai choisi.**_

Malgré les efforts de Bailey et Hunt le cœur de Lexie ne repartait toujours pas, Hunt s'approcha de Mark et posa une main sur son épaule.

Hunt- Je suis désoler Mark, mais c'est terminer elle est mor…

Mark- Je vous interdire de dire sa, elle n'est pas morte vous m'entendez.

Quand soudain…

Pendant que Hunt essayait de faire comprendre que Lexie était morte, Bailey alla trouver Meredith pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle la trouva assise avec Derek, elle pensa qu'au moins elle aurait quelqu'un pour la soutenir après l'horrible nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

Bailey- Meredith, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire à propos de Lexie.

Meredith- Elle est réveillée c'est sa.

Bailey- Je suis désoler Meredith mais elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, elle est morte il y a quelque minute.

Meredith- Non c'est pas possible pas Lexie, pas ma petite sœur, non elle est pas morte, NON !

Elle tomba à terre c'est jambe n'arrivait pu à la soutenir, et elle se mit à pleurer encore et encore, Derek la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour la consoler, lui aussi était triste mais il fallait qu'il soit fort pour elle, il devait la soutenir.

Meredith non revenait toujours pas comment sa petite sœur pouvait mourir, pas elle, si elle est morte s'était de la faute de son oncle, cette ordure de Paul, elle haïssait au plus haut point.

Meredith- Tout sa c'est de la faute de Paul, son oncle, c'est lui qui la poussé à faire cette chose horrible, cet homme est un meurtrier, il mérite juste de mourir.

Derek- Ne dit pas sa, tu ne le pense pas.

Meredith- Oh que si je le pense, Lexie n'avait pas le droit de mourir en faisant elle n'a pensé qu'a elle, elle s'en fichait de ce que nous, nous pouvions ressentir si elle partait, ce n'est qu'une égoïste.

Derek- Tu ne le penses pas, tu dis sa juste sur le coup de la colère, je te promets que sa va aller, on va s'en sortir ensemble, je te le promets.

Meredith- Oh mon dieu, Lexie est morte le jour de son anniversaire c'est injuste, elle avait pas le droit de nous abandonner, non elle n'avait pas le droit, et puis comment je vais annoncer sa a Teatcher moi, je ne peux pas le faire et puis il y a Mark, comment il va réagir, lui qui l'aimait tellement.

Derek- Ne t'en fais je m'occuperais d'appeler ton père et puis ensuite on irra voir Mark d'accord.

Meredith- D'accord, on peut aller la voir.

Derek- Oui, allons y.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Lexie,

Quand Hunt à voulu annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle Mark, et que Mark ne voulait pas le croire il s'est passé une chose incroyable son cœur était reparti à cet instant présent, finalement ce n'était pas son dernière anniversaire.

Quelque minute plus tard, Meredith les yeux complètement rougis à force d'avoir trop pleurer arriva avec Derek qui la soutenait par la taille, ils ne comprenaient pas comment Mark faisait pour avoir un aussi grand sourire alors que la femme qu'il aimait le plus venait tout juste de mourir.

Meredith- Quand tu peux avoir se regard aussi heureux alors que Lexie vient tout juste de mourir.

Mark(en continuant à fixer Lexie)- Non, elle n'est pas morte, son cœur est reparti juste après que Bailey soit partis, elle est merveilleuse.

Meredith(en se jetant dans les bras de Derek)- Elle n'est pas morte, elle est vivante.

Penser de Lexie,

_**J'ai reconnu toute ces voix, heureuse de savoir que mon cœur était reparti, que j'étais revenue vers eux mais avais je fais le bon choix. C'est vrai après tout j'étais si bien en allant vers la lumière, tellement calme et rassurant, alors pourquoi ai-je choisi de revenir vers eux, je ne sais pas, l'amour que je porte au à ma sœur, à Derek mais aussi à l'homme auquel je tiens plus que tout Mark mon amour de toujours, c'est pour eux que j'ai choisi de faire demi-tour mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger un seul de mes doigts pour leur montrer que je les entend et que je les aime aussi, et que je me bats pour revenir vers eux.**_

_**Quand soudain elle entendit une voix quelle connaissait bien.**_

…_**- Peut être que tu n'essayes pas asser.**_

_**Lexie- Easther (elle se jeta dans ces bras), mais comment je t'ai vu dans cette lumière, j'ai fais demi-tour je devrais être auprès d'eux, je ne suis pas morte ?**_

_**Easther- Non tu ne les pas encore.**_

_**Lexie- Alors pourquoi je te vois ?**_

_**Easther- Je veux t'aider à retourner auprès des gens qui t'aime, et j'ai une chose très importante à te dire.**_

_**Lexie- Je t'écoute.**_

_**Easther- Tu n'es pas responsable de ma mort et tu es un très bon médecin, n'écoute pas ce que t'as dit mon père sa n'en vaut pas la peine, moi je ne peux pu retourner sur terre mais toi tu le peux encore.**_

_**Lexie- Mais comment, je n'y arrive pas.**_

_**Easther- Tu dois trouver par toi-même, rappel toi de sa, pour revenir vers les gens que tu aimes tu dois y croire très fort et non pas douter entre la lumière et eux, fais ton choix dépêche toi, je te laisse, je t'aime Lex.**_

_**Lexie- Je t'aime aussi Easther.**_

_**Ne plus penser à la chaleur et au bien être de la lumière mais penser au gens que j'aime et que je veux retrouver, tu peux le faire Lexie, je dois y arriver.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Penser de Lexie,

_**Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, à retourner auprès des gens que j'aime pourtant j'essaie, j'essaie encore et encore mais je n'y arrive pas, pourquoi sa ? Je ne veux pas marcher en avant et revoir la lumière qui à faillit me tuer, je veux revenir en arrière et reprendre une vie normale, pourquoi ai-je voulu me tuer en faisant j'ai tout perdus, mon dieu seigneur aider à revenir je vous en supplie, je veux qu'on me laisse vivre mais je n'arrive pas à trouver comment, je vais et je dois trouver au plus vite.**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Lexie Grey était dans le coma, elle n'avait plus fait d'arrêt cardiaque ce qui était une bonne chose, tous le monde continuait à venir la voir, surtout deux personnes en particulier Meredith sa sœur et Mark l'homme de sa vie.

Quand Mark arriva dans la chambre de Lexie , il fit la même chose que ces deux derniers mois, il contourna le lit pour s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui prit sa main.

Mark- Salut Lexie c'est moi, Mark, Lexie il faut que tu te réveilles sa fait maintenant plus de deux mois que tu es ici allonger dans cette chambre d'hôpital, tu peux y arriver ma chérie, réveille toi en plus aujourd'hui sa fait quatre ans jours pour jours que tu m'as demandé de t'enseigner quand tu es venue chez moi, je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour la, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie alors réveille toi pour moi, pour nous, pour qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble, un merveilleux avenir nous attend j'en suis persuadé, alors tiens bon, je t'attendrais toute ma vie, bouge un de tes magnifiques doigts si tu m'entends.

Penser de Lexie,

_**Je dois réussir à lui montrer que je les entendue et que moi aussi je me souviens de ce jour où je t'ai demandé de m'enseigner mon amour, je vais essayer pour toi mon amour, je fais tous mon possible pour revenir auprès de vous, auprès de toi, je peux bouger un de mes doigt, je le peux, va y Lexie concentre et bouge un de tes doigt.**_

Dans la chambre de Lexie,

Mark- S'il te plait fait moi un signe, je t'en supplie.

Penser de Lexie,

_**Je fais tout pour je te le jure.**_

Mark- Je dois m'en aller.

Mais au moment où il allait s'en aller et donc retirer sa main il sentit un des doigt à Lexie bouger.

Mark- Oh mon dieu Lexie, tu m'entends.

Et elle se remit à bouger un doigt pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'entendait.

Mark- J'arrive mon cœur, je vais chercher Meredith.

Mark couru plus vite que jamais dans les couloirs du Seattle Grace à la recherche de Meredith, quand finalement enfin il la trouva à la cafétéria.

Mark- C'est Lexie

Meredith- Quoi Lexie ?

Mark- Elle a bougé un doigt , elle à même essayer de serrer ma main.

Meredith- Tu es sur

Mark- Encore plus sur que je m'appel Mark Sloan.

A ce moment précis Meredith se jeta dans les bras de Mark, en larme mais cette fois c'était des larmes de bonheurs, sa petite sœur allait se réveiller ou du moins c'était bien parti pour, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.

Meredith- Elle va revenir vers nous, viens on va la voir.

Penser de Lexie,

_**J'en reviens pas j'ai réussis, j'ai bougé un doigt, sa veut dire que je vais me réveiller, j'entends comme des cris de joie autour de moi, je reconnais la voix de Meredith et celle de Mark, ils sont heureux car j'ai bouger, et je suis heureuse car j'avais réussi, c'était un bon début.**_

En fin de journée, Bailey était venue dans la chambre de Lexie pour lui enlevé toutes ces machines qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être intubé pour respiré.

Mark était heureux de la voir sans toute ces machines, il avait voulu passer le reste de la nuit dans la chambre de Lexie, il était assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le rebord du lit.

Penser de Lexie,

_**Maintenant il faut que je me réveille, je peux le faire, si j'entend le voix plus distinctement sa veut dire que je peux me réveiller, je peux, si ils m'ont enlevés toute ces machines c'est que je peux respirer normalement non, alors je vais le faire, je vais m'en sortir et passer le reste de ma vie auprès de l'homme que j'aime, c'est tellement difficile de revenir vers eux mais je vois la tête de Mark allongé sur mon lit sa veut dire qu'il faut que je continue à avancer par là, ne pas se retourner et se concentrer sur Mark, j'y suis presque.**_

Mark se réveilla brusquement car il sentit une main lui toucher le bras, il leva la tête et là il vit Lexie qui commençait à se réveiller doucement mais sûrement.

Mark(en l'embrassant sur le front)- Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait si peur, ne refais plus jamais sa, je t'aime tellement je ne veux pas te perdre.

Pour Mark, à cet instant rien ne comptait juste lui et elle enfin réuni soudain il entendit une question de la part de Lexie dit faiblement qu'il crut qu'il n'entendrait jamais, surtout que sa ne se passait pas comme sa habituellement.

Pendant ce temps chez Meredith et Derek,

Meredith- Je te jure Derek, elle a bougé un doigt, j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir bouger ces doigt c'était magique.

Derek- Elle va bientôt se réveiller, tu vas voir, j'en suis persuadé.

Meredith- Les médecins qui s'occupent d'elle lui ont enlevé la plupart des machines qui lui servait à respirer, elle y arrive seule maintenant.

Derek- C'est génial et Mark où est-il ?

Meredith- Il a voulu rester auprès d'elle pour la nuit, il pense qu'elle va se réveiller dans la nuit.

Derek- C'est possible, tu sais, il se peut qu'elle se réveille dans la nuit.

Meredith- De toute façon il m'a promis de m'appeler si jamais il y avait du changement, donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire n'est ce pas ?

Derek- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Meredith- Je monte, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, tu peux faire dîner Zola s'il te plait.

Derek- Je m'en occupe.

Meredith- Merci.

Puis Meredith monta à l'étage mais finalement elle décida d'aller dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, tu devais être prêt quand elle rentrerait et ceux, très bientôt, elle en était sur.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et vit un tee-shirt qui trainait par terre, elle le prit et le serra comme un doux et la elle se mit à pleurer.

Meredith- Lexie, tu me manques tellement, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es ma seule et unique sœur, je ne connais pas Molly et puis Molly ce n'est pas toi, moi je veux te revoir sourire, rire de mes blagues stupides et encore plein d'autre chose, je t'aime Lex.

Puis Meredith reposa le tee-shirt de Lexie et repartie en direction de sa chambre sans savoir que dans un hôpital pas très loin d'ici qu'une jeune femme qui répondait au nom d'Alexandra Grey dit Lexie venait à peine de se réveiller et qu'elle était….

A suivre.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours.


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital,

Mark- C'est à moi de te poser cette question.

Lexie- Mark on s'en fiche de qui a poser la question en premier ou non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes coter alors veux tu m'épouser ?

Mark- C'est d'accord, je t'aime tellement tu sais Lexie, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé dans ma vie avec ma fille et je ne veux plus passer un seul instant sans toi.

Lexie- Moi aussi Mark.

Le lendemain matin à l'hôpital,

Meredith avait décidé d'arriver plutôt à l'hôpital pour aller voir sa sœur, elle ne savais pas encore qu'elle s'était réveillée la veille.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle comme chaque jour et lui prit la main.

Meredith- Salut Lexie

Lexie- Salut Meredith

Meredith- Lexie tu es réveillée

Lexie- Oui, comme tu peux le voir.

Meredith- Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, tu m'as tant manqué.

Lexie- Meredith j'aurai un petit service à te demander.

Meredith- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Lexie- Voilà j'ai demandé Mark en mariage et…

Meredith- (surprise) Tu as fais quoi ?

Lexie- J'ai demandé Mark en mariage et il a dit oui, alors voila, voudrais tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur je te veux à mes côtés, tu es ma grande sœur et je t'aime.

Meredith- J'accepte avec plaisir eh Lexie je t'aime aussi.

Lexie- J'ai ate de sortir d'ici pour commencer tous les préparatifs quoique je peux commencer de mon lit d'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps à la cafétéria,

Mark et Derek était tranquillement assis à une des table en train de manger quand Mark lui sortit une grande nouvelle.

Mark- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Lexie m'a demandé quand elle s'est réveillée.

Derek- Si je peux pas le deviner, dis le moi de suite.

Mark- Elle m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Derek- J'y crois pas, c'est elle qui t'as demandé.

Mark- Ouin, c'est femme est incroyable.

Derek- Mais toi ta répondus quoi ?

Mark- Je lui ai dis que c'était à moi de lui poser la question mais elle m'a demandé de me taire et juste de répondre à sa question et j'ai dis oui, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé d'elle, je l'aime tellement.

En voulant aller dans la chambre de Lexie, il pensa à tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant, il pensa aussi qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui poser la question alors finalement il fit demi tour pour partir au centre ville pour acheter une bague de fiançailles pour bien montrer qu'il finirait leur jour ensemble.

Quand il entra dans la bijouterie, il remarqua qu'il y avait un choix énorme de bague alors il se dirigea vers le vendeur pour qu'on puisse le renseigner.

Mark- Excuse moi monsieur, mais je cherche une bague de fiançailles et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, vous avez tellement de choix et je veux lui montrer à quel point je l'aime avec cette bague.

Vendeur- Dans ce cas on va essayer de trouver la bonne.

Mark- Merci.

Il lui montra une bague qu'il trouva de suite magnifique pas trop voyante car il savait que Lexie détestait quand c'était trop gros elle correspondait donc parfaitement à sa future femme.

Mark- Celle la est parfaite

Vendeur- Très bien.

Il alla donc à la caisse pour payer et il reparti heureux avec l'écrin renfermant la bague dans sa poche de blouson noir, il allait lui préparer une surprise monumentale, elle avait le droit être heureuse, ils avaient le droit d'être enfin heureux.

Quand Mark revint à l'hôpital il alla voir Derek pour lui montrer la bague.

Mark- Alors comment tu l'as trouve.

Derek- Elle est splendide mais je pensais que vous étiez déjà fiancer.

Mark- Techniquement oui mais je voudrais lui montrer à quel point je l'aime en lui faisant une surprise et pour sa j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Derek- Va y explique moi.

Mark- Donc voilà je voudrais organiser un dîner monumentale puis la ramener dans sa chambre avec les pétales de roses sur son lit et par terre, avoir des musiciens, et je voudrais la cafétéria de l'hôpital juste pour elle et moi t'arrivais à m'aider pour préparer toute cette soirée.

Derek- Avec grand plaisir.

Mark- T'es le meilleur.

Derek- Je sais.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Lexie,

Lexie- J'ai ate de devenir Madame Sloan.

Meredith- je m'en doute sinon tu ne l'aurais pas demandé en mariage.

Bailey- Qui c'est que vous avez demandé en mariage ?

Lexie- Le grand docteur Mark Sloan.

Bailey- Normalement c'est pas à l'homme de demandé.

Lexie- Si mais faut savoir changer les traditions et prendre les devant parfois, vous ne croyez pas ?

Bailey- Je suis d'accord avec vous en tout cas toute mes félicitations.

Lexie- Je vous remercie.

Bailey- Je repassais vous voir tout à l'heure.

Lexie- Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Meredith- T'es sur que c'est ce que tu veux.

Lexie- Je rêve de me marier avec Mark depuis un moment mais il y a eu cette histoire avec Callie et après il est sorti avec Julia mais in s'est retrouver maintenant et c'est le principal.

Meredith- Je suis heureuse pour toi dans ce cas.

Lexie- Je te remercie, sa te dérange pas de me laisser je voudrais me reposer un peu.

Meredith- Non va y repose toi, je repasserai plus tard.

Lexie- D'accord, merci.

Lexie s'était endormie tranquillement et elle faisait un rêve magnifique, elle rêvait de son futur mariage, elle avait une magnifique robe blanche bustier et Mark l'attendait au bout de l'aller tu se passais merveilleusement bien, elle arrivait de plus en plus près de lui au bras de son père, il me souriait, il était heureux tout comme moi quand soudain j'entendis comme un bruit de balle tiré d'un pistolet et elle avait raison, Mark avait la balle en cœur, je courus le plus vite possible auprès de lui.

Lexie- (en pleur) Non Mark, ne m'abandonne je t'en supplie, je t'aime.

Mark- (en mettant une main sur sa joue) Je suis tellement désoler mon amour.

Et Lexie ne l'entendit plus respirer, il était mort, l'amour de sa vie était mort, quand elle se retourna, elle vit Paul son oncle avec une arme à la main et il lui cria cette phrase « TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT AU BONHEUR »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur et elle se mit à crier.

Lexie- NON, MARK ! MARKKKKKK

Bailey arriva en courant dans la chambre de Lexie et la vit assise sur lit la tête dans ses genoux en pleur.

Bailey(en la prenant dans ses bras)- Lexie qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexie- C'est Mark, il est il est…

Bailey- Prenez votre temps.

Lexie- Il est mort.

Bailey- Mais non il va très bien je les vu y a pas longtemps dans les couloirs, je vais le biper, d'accord, il va arriver.

Lexie- Mais non, il est mort.

Bailey n'arrivait pas à la consoler, il fallait que Mark arrive dde toute urgence sa ne pouvais plus durer comme sa.

Mark entendit son bipeur sonner et il vit que c'était Bailey, il y avait un problème avec Lexie, il courut jusque dans sa chambre et la il la vit en train de pleurer dans les bras de Bailey.

Bailey- Vous êtes la, regardez Lexie, Mark est avec nous, il va bien.

Lexie- Non je les vu, il est mort.

Mark Mais non je suis la mon amour.

En reconnaissant cette voix elle se décida enfin à relever la tête et la elle le vit, il était bien vivant, elle écarta ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de l'avoir dans ses bras de le sentir, entendre son cœur battre.

Mark- Je ne suis pas mort, je suis la, c'était juste un mauvais rêve tout va bien, tout va bien.

Lexie- Tu ne t'en vas pas, tu restes auprès de moi .

Mark- Pour toujours et à jamais, je t'aime.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer et la rassurer puis finalement, elle finit par se rendormir tranquillement et cette nuit la, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Mark.

A suivre…

Désoler pour le retard mais reprise des cours et révision du bac.


	8. Chapter 8

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était coincé dans sa chambre d'hôpital et Mark ne lui avait toujours pas offert la bague, il attendait encore le bon moment, c'est pour sa que à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parler des préparatifs du marigae, il changeait toujours de sujet.

Elle était dans ses réflexions quand soudain elle entendit Derek entrer dans la chambre.

Derek- Alors comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?

Lexie- En pleine forme et j'ai âte de rentrer à la maison mais Derek je pourrais te poser une question, c'est à propos de Mark.

Derek- Vas y je t'écoute.

Lexie- Tu crois qu'il veut toujours m'épouser ?

Derek- J'en suis persuader pourquoi ?

Lexie- En faite voilà, à chaque fois que je veux lui parler des préparatifs de mariage, il change de sujet ou il part en courant.

Derek- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller lui parler d'accord.

Lexie- D'accord, merci.

Et il parti à la recherche de Mark pour lui parler des craintes de Lexie, il fini par le retrouver au dispensaire.

Derek- Salut Mark

Mark- Salut.

Derek- Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à lui offrir cette bague, elle commence à croire que tu ne veux plus l'épouser ?

Mark- Mais c'est faux.

Derek- Alors va la voir et dit lui.

Mark parti donc en direction de la chambre de sa moitié.

Mark- Salut mon cœur.

Lexie- T'es plus obliger de faire sa, je vois bien que tu veux pu de moi.

Mark- T'y es pas du tout la, tu m'as demandé en mariage et j'aurai voulu te la faire avant alors j'avais préparé une surprise pour ta sortie et te demander en mariage, tant pis pour ma surprise.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et sorti un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit et la elle vit une magnifique bague en or ornée d'un diamant, le diamant n'était ni trop ni trop petit, discret comme elle l'aimait et il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Mark- Lexie je t'aime et tu es la femme de ma vie, je ne peux vivre sans toi alors veux tu m'épouser ?

Lexie (en se jetant dans ses bras)- Oui, je t'aime Mark.

Bailey arriva quelque instant plus tard pour annoncer une autre bonne nouvelle.

Bailey- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer Lexie.

Lexie- Je vous écoute

Bailey- Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Lexie- Merci, merci, merci Docteur Bailey.

Bailey- Aller file je veux plut te voir ici.

Lexie- D'accord.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans son lit à côté de Mark en regardant sa bague, elle était heureuse, elle vivait chez Mark et il allait se marié et elle allait enfin pouvoir préparer son mariage.

Mark- Tu n'aimes pas ta bague.

Lexie- Si je l'adore, c'est exactement ce que je voulais, j'ai l'impression de vivre en plein rêve et j'ai peur de me réveiller.

Mark- Ce n'est pas un rêve c'est la réalité.

Lexie- Je t'aime Mark.

Mark- Je t'aime aussi mais il va falloir se lever Callie, Arizona et Meredith arrive pour t'aider au préparatif du mariage.

Lexie- Chouette.

Mark- Allez fait pas cette tête tout va bien se passer.

Lexie- Si tu le dis.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'appartement.

Callie- Salut Lexie.

Lexie- Bonjour tous le monde.

Arizona- On t'as apporter un plein de bouquin, c'est génial tu vas pouvoir te marier dans une église, porter une super robe blanche j'en est vu avec de superbe traîne.

Callie- Et les coiffures de super beau chignon.

Meredith- Tu vas voir le mariage dont tu as toujours rêver, c'est bizarre moi qui d'habitude déteste sa, j'ai ate de tout préparer avec toi.

Callie- Nous aussi on a ate.

Arizona- Alors tiens regarde sa et sa….

Callie- Regarde sa pourrai être un super repas….

Meredith- Totalement d'accord avec toi Callie, et toi Lexie t'en penses quoi.

Lexie- C'est bien mais…

En fin d'après midi, elles durent partirent pour aller travailler, au plus grand soulagement de Lexie, elle commençait à en avoir marre. Une heure plus tard Mark arriva enfin à l'appartement.

Mark- C'est moi.

Lexie- J'en ai marre, marre, marre et remarre.

Mark- Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe.

Lexie- J'en ai de ce mariage.

Mark- Tu veux plus m'épouser ? Tu n'as pas a avoir…

Lexie- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Mark- Alors c'est quoi le problème.

Lexie- Le problème c'est, c'est trois folles, elles veulent tout gérer, j(ai pas eu mon mot à dire, c'est mon mariage, je déteste tout ce qu'on ma proposé.

Mark- Dis leur.

Lexie- C'est pas si facile, j'ai toujours rêver de mon mariage depuis que je suis toute petite et c'est pas ce que j'imaginais.

Mark- C'était toi quoi ton mariage de rêve ?

Lexie tu te moques pas promis/

Mark- Juré.

Lexie- Bon d'accord, j'ai toujours rêver de me marier à Hawaï, mes parents avait acheté une maison la bas juste en face de la plage, et chaque année je me voyait me marié sur cette plage avec juste quelque personne pas 90 personnes, nos amis proche et notre famille proche, je voulais une robe de marié sans traîne simple et pas de costard pour toi et pas de chignon, ni de voile, je ne veux pas porter de chaussure je veux sentir mes pieds contre le sable et comme c'était à la mer, je voulais un petit buffet de fruit de mer, c'est sa se dont j'ai toujours rêver mais peut être que toi tu imagine ton mariage autrement.

Mark- J'aime l'idée de me marié avec toi sur une plage sans le costard.

Lexie- Oui, je t'aime Mark, je suis tellement heureuse.

Mark- Je t'aime aussi et demain on leur dira ce que l'on veut ensemble.

Le lendemain,

Lexie- Salut les filles, maintenant vous allez me laisser parler parce que Mark et moi on à parler de ce qu'on voulait et c'est tout le contraire de ce que vous voulez.

Mark- C'est notre mariage, c'est à nous de décider.

Callie- Très bien on vous écoute.

Lexie- Très bien donc voila ce que je souhaite…

Lexie leur parla de ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Arizona- C'est une splendide idée et je suis désoler qu'on est essayé de t'imposer ce qu'on voulait c'est ton mariage.

Lexie- Merci, maintenant on peut vraiment commencer les préparatifs et je voudrais vous demander à toute les trois d'être mes demoiselles d'honneurs, les robes seront bleu turquoise comme la couleur de la mer.

Seulement quelques personnes viendraient assister au mariage (Meredith et Derek, Bailey, Arizona, Callie et Sofia, Alex, Cristina et Owen, le père de Lexie, sa sœur et son beau frère et sa petite nièce).

Demain c'était le grand jour et toute les personnes qu'elle voulait était présente, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, elle regardait par la fenêtre ce magnifique paysage quand soudain elle sentit deux bras entourés sa taille, elle ferma les yeux et mit sa tête en arrière pour appuyer sa tête contre son torse.

Mark- A quoi tu penses.

Lexie- A rien, je suis heureuse c'est tout, je vais avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours rêver et j'espère que rien ne gâcheras sa.

Mark- Rien ne sera gâcher, je t'en fais la promesse, nos amis et ta fille viennent d'arrivés.

Lexie- J'arrive.

S'aillait aujourd'hui c'était le jour J, elle allait se marié au plus merveilleux des hommes.

Elle portait une robe blanche, d'un tissu très souple qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, en colle V pour y voir un magnifique décolleté, Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachée mais elle s'était mit une barrette en forme de fleur hawaïenne accrocher sur le côté de gauche.

Quand Meredith et leur arriva dans la chambre, elle la trouva magnifique.

Meredith- C'est toi la plus belle.

Lexie- Ta robe te vas aussi très bien.

Meredith- C'est vrai que les robes que tu as choisi sont superbes cette couleur bleu turquoise va très bien avec le paysage.

Tatcher- Tu ressembles à ta mère, on dirait un ange tomber du ciel.

Lexie- Merci.

Tatcher- On y a va Mark t'attend avec impatience.

Meredith- Et sa chemise blanche et son pantalon beige lui va a merveille.

Lexie- Je le savais, c'est parti.

Meredith- Pas stressé ?

Lexie- Non, heureuse, on peut y aller.

Pendant ce temps sur la plage,

Derek- Pas trop stressé.

Mark- Un petit peu.

Puis il entendit tous le monde se lever sa voulait dire que sa future femme allait arriver, la première à passer le long de l'aller était Sofia qui tenant un petit panier rempli de pétale de Rose que Bailey aidait à envoyer le long de l'aller, puis ce fût au tour d'Arizona puis de Callie et enfin de Meredith à remonter l'aller et là il la vit au bras de son père avec un énorme sourire qui lui était réservé à lui seulement à lui, quand elle arriva devant lui, elle se retourna pour donner le bouquet à Meredith, elle se retourna pour faire face à son futur époux et plongea son regard dans celui bleu azur de ce dernier et ils se prirent les main, ce fût le moment d'échanger leurs vœux.

Mark- On a connu beaucoup d'épreuve toi et moi mais on à toujours réussi à se retrouver, grâce à toi j'arrive à vivre tu es mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre et je te promets de ne jamais te tromper car il n'y a plus belle femme dans ce monde, je t'aime Lexie et je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

Lexie (les larmes aux yeux)- Mark, ma vie à pris un sens quand je t'ai rencontré, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, je t'aime plus que les mots puissent le dire Mark, je te promets de ne jamais te tromper parce que tu es ce qui m'est arrivée de mieux depuis de très longue année et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Ils s'échangèrent leur alliance et s'embrassèrent amoureusement devant leur famille et amis.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Mark et Lexie étaient mariés, il y avait toujours des petites disputes comme tout couple normalement constitué qui finissait par la suite sous la couette mais ils étaient heureux, et ils allaient l'être encore plus quand Lexie allait annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Lexie avait passé toute sa journée et elle était crevée mais aussi heureuse d'annoncer sa bonne nouvelle, c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage, elle se demandait si Mark n'avait pas oublié car il ne l'avait pas cité une seule fois même quand ont avait fait l'allusion rien aucune réaction en plus il avait demandé à partir plutôt, il avait surement oublié.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, elle se rendit compte que Mark n'avait pas oublié, il sortit de derrière la porte et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Lexie- Je pensais que tu…

Mark- oublié, comment pourrai-je oublier une date aussi importante le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Lexie- Sa va peut être changé.

Mark- Comment ? Qu'est ce que tu dis.

Lexie- Non rien et tu as fais sa tout seul.

Mark- Non Derek ma aidé alors comment trouver sa Madame Sloan ?

Lexie- Magnifique et j'adore quand tu m'appel Madame Sloan.

Mark avait fait grand pour leur anniversaire de mariage, il avait essayer de refaire le décor de notre mariage, la pièce était recouverte de sable blanc, on sentait l'odeur de la mer et le son de la mer, était afficher notre photo de mariage sur ce qui ressemblait à la mer on se serai cru à la plage, il avait même préparer le même repas qu'à notre mariage.

Lexie- Je t'aime Mark, tu sais sa ?

Mark- Moi aussi je t'aime, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Lexie- Moi aussi.

Mark- Ouvre le mien d'abord.

Lexie- D'accord

Quand Lexie ouvrit les yeux elle fût éblouie par le collier qui lui avait offert, un petit diamant pour pendentif.

Lexie- Il est magnifique mon amour, tient ton cadeau, j'espère vraiment que tu vas l'aimer parce que je peux en aucun cas échanger.

Mark- Tout ce qui vient de toi est magnifique, tu m'as offert un pyjama pour bébé, tu sais je ne rentre plus dedans, il y a que un bébé qui puisse le mettre.

Lexie- Justement.

Mark- Tu veux dire que tu es…

Lexie- Enceinte oui tu vas être papa, alors mon cadeau te plais.

Mark- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus cadeau.

Lexie- C'est vrai, je t'aime Mark.

Mark- Moi aussi je t'aime

Un mois après la nouvelle de la grossesse de Lexie,

Mark était au petit soin pour elle, tu se qu'elle voulais, il lui donnait mais pour le moment c'est caprice était gérable, d'ailleurs l'hôpital ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi Mark était à ce point protecteur envers avec elle puisque que personne n'était encore au courant.

Mark- Lexie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Lexie- Va y je t'écoute.

Mark- Pourquoi tu veux rien dire à propos de la grossesse, je tiens pu moi.

Lexie- Tu peux le dire c'est bon.

Mark- et pourquoi hier j'avais pas le droit.

Lexie- C'est une superstition dans ma famille.

Mark- Comment sa ?

Lexie- Voila avant de tomber enceinte ma mère à fait deux fausses couches.

Mark- Je suis désoler je ne savais pas mais qu'est ce que sa avoir de le dire avant un mois de grossesse ?

Lexie- T'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, voilà en faite les deux premières fois où ma mère est tombé enceinte elle la dit à tous le monde et après elle à fait une fausse couche mais quand elle ne la dit à personne sauf à mon père au bout d'un mois il ne s'est jamais rien passé, je sais c'est stupide mais j'avais peur que sa nous arrive et comme il ne s'est rien passé et que sa fait un mois on peut le dire.

Mark- C'est pas stupide mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

Lexie- J'avais peur, peur que tu me trouves stupide.

Mark- Je ne crois pas que tu es stupide et tu ne l'as jamais été c'est compris Madame Lexie Sloan.

Lexie, Compris, on y a va j'ai âte de l'annoncer à tout le monde, je tiens plus.

Mark- C'est pareil pour moi, aller c'est parti.

Ce midi là à la cafeteria de l'hôpital,

Meredith, Derek, Bailey, Christina, Alex, Arizona et Callie étaient assis à la même table que Lexie et Mark quand soudain Mark suivit de Lexie se levèrent.

Mark- Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Cristina- Quoi tu l'as mit en cloque.

Meredith- Cristina ! Vas y Lex on t'écoute.

Lexie- Cristina à raison je suis enceinte (en regardant Mark et en posant un main sur son ventre) on va avoir un bébé.

Meredith- Oh mon dieu toute mes félicitation, Zola va avoir une nièce ou un neveu.

Lexie- Et oui.

A la fin de la journée tout l'hôpital était au courant de la grossesse de Lexie, tout le monde était venu féliciter le futur papa et la future maman.

D'ailleurs Lexie était fatigué suite à cette agitation, elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de rentrer chez elle, enlever ses chaussures et s'allonger devant la télé en regardant un film à l'eau dose et manger comme toute femme enceinte normalement constituer.

Elle trouva Mark à l'accueil et alla vers lui.

Lexie- Mark

Mark- Oui, un problème avec le bébé ?

Lexie- Non on va très bien mais tu m'en veux pas si je t'attends pas, je suis fatiguée par tous sa, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'allonger.

Mark- C'est d'accord mais je t'appel un taxi, je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes au volant.

Lexie- Sa va aller.

Mark- Non je t'appel un taxi assis toi la .

Lexie- Mais…

Lexie- C'est bon j'attend ton fichu taxi.

Mark- Voila une bonne décision.

10 minutes plus tard le taxi arriva enfin,

Mark- A tout à l'heure mon cœur.

Lexie- A tout à l'heure, je pense que je dormirais.

Mark- Je ferai attention à ne pas te réveiller en rentrant.

Lexie- A tout à l'heure.

Mark- A tout à l'heure, je t'aime, rentre bien.

Lexie- Je t'aime aussi.

Lexie monta dans le taxi et se mit à somnoler, le feu passa au vert, le chauffeur passa donc quand soudain un chauffard à pleine vitesse sûrement complètement ivre rentra dans le taxi, l'arrière de la voiture où se trouvait Lexie, quand au chauffeur du taxi sous l'impact du choc il passa à travers le pare-choc.

Lexie eu juste eu le temps d'entendre les sirènes d'une ambulance avant de perdre connaissance.

Mark allait partir, quand le bipa pour un accident de voiture, il n'était pas prêt de rejoindre sa moitier, il mit alors une blouse jaune en attendant l'ambulance, quand il arriva devant l'ambulance, il fût horrifier de voir Lexie allonger une nouvelle fois sur un brancard pleine de sang, il était perdu, il devais les aider à sauver sa femme mais il fût repousser par les autres médecins qu'ils lui demandèrent de s'en aller et qu'ils prendraient soin de Lexie.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith fût elle aussi biper pour la prévenir que sa petite sœur avait eu un accident de voiture mais elle non plus n'avais pas le droit d'aider, elle devait patienter, tout comme Mark, ils attendaient la tous les deux en attendant des nouvelles de Lexie, ils avaient un sentiment de déjà vu.

Mark- Ont étaient enfin heureux, ont allaient avoir un enfant, Meredith j'ai besoin d'elle.

Meredith- Je sais Mark, mais Lexie est forte elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis persuader, et vous aller être heureux très longtemps, je te le promet.

Mark- Meredith, j'en ai marre de tout sa, on n'a le droit au bonheur comme tous le monde.

Meredith- Oui vous y avez le droit, regarde Derek arrive, il va nous dire comment elle va.

Derek- On fait tout notre possible pour la sauver, elle divers ecchymose sur le corp et une hémorragie interne, deux côtes cassées et une fracture ouverte au niveau de sa jambe gauche.

Mark- D'accord mais elle va s'en sortir ?

Derek- On fait tout pour Mark, je te le promets.

Mark- Et le bébé ?

Derek- Stable mais j'ai appelé Addinson pour éviter toute complication avec le bébé.

Mark- D'accord mais sauver en priorité Lexie.

Derek- Je te le promets, je dois y retourner.

Meredith- Merci Derek.

Trois heures plus tard,

Lexie était enfin sortie de la salle d'opération et avait été emmené dans une chambre où l'attendaient déjà Mark et Meredith.

Mark s'assit près de sa femme et la regarda dormir, elle était toujours aussi belle, elle semblait apaisé.

Mark- Elle à l'air tellement bien.

Meredith- Tu as raisons, Mark je dois y aller mais je repassais très bientôt, c'est promis, on ne la perdra pas encore une fois.

Mark- D'accord.

Mark s'était endormi la tête le long du lit de Lexie, ce qui le réveilla fût la main de Lexie, touchant sa main.

Mark- Oh mon dieu, Lexie mon amour, comment te sens tu ?

Lexie- J'ai mal à la tête.

Mark- Je vais chercher un médecin, j'arrive tout de suite.

Puis il partit chercher le docteur Bailey pour la prévenir du réveille de Lexie, une fois mit au courant ils allèrent tous les deux rejoindre Lexie.

Bailey- Alors Lexie comment te sens tu ?

Lexie- J'ai mal au crâne.

Bailey- C'est normal, tu vas voir au va te donner des antibiotiques et sa ira mieux après.

Lexie- D'accord, ( en se tournant vers Mark) mais vous vous êtes qui ?

Mark- Tu me fais marcher ?

Lexie- Non je sais pas qui vous êtes ? Et où est Ben ?

Mark- Qui est Ben ?

Lexie- Mon fiancé, je veux que Ben soit la, il doit s'inquiété de ne pas me voir arriver.

Bailey- Quelle la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Lexie- Je suis fiancée à Benjamin, sa fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, et je suis en fac de médecine à Harvard.

Mark- Excuser moi je dois sortir un petit instant.

Lexie- D'accord mais j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

Bailey- Non ne t'inquiète pas repose toi un peu.

Lexie- Et Ben.

Bailey- Je vais l'appeler.

Lexie- Merci.

Bailey sorti de la chambre de Lexie pour la laisser se reposer et parti à la recherche de Mark, elle le trouva enfermé dans une salle de garde en train de pleurer.

Bailey- Mark ?

Mark- Elle ne se souvient pas de moi, de nous, de notre futur famille, elle demande Ben alors que c'est moi qu'elle voudrait voir, qu'est ce que je dois faire.

Bailey- On va aller voir Derek pour lui faire un scann et voir ce qui va se passer d'accord ?

Mark- D'accord, j'ai encore besoin de quelque minute de solitude s'il vous plait.

Bailey- Très bien, je vous laisse.

Mark- Merci, j'arrive tout de suite.

Puis Bailey pour aller prévenir Derek et Meredith des dernières nouvelles concernant leur sœur.

Derek- Et comment va Mark ?

Bailey- Pas très bien il s'est enfermé dans une salle de garde.

Meredith- Très bien, merci.

Bailey- Je dois y aller.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lexie était réveillée et on l'avait mis au courant de sa vie actuelle, avec Mark, avec Meredith mais toujours aucun souvenir, Mark ne venait jamais la voir quand elle était réveiller, il restait auprès d'elle la nuit et lui parlait de ses anciens souvenirs et de leur futur bébé à naître et du bonheur qu'il avait à être ensemble.

Dans la journée Meredith passa voir sa petite sœur.

Meredith- Salut Lexie

Lexie- Salut, alors c'est quoi cette exercice pour m'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Meredith- Des photos de toi et Mark, en particulier celle de votre mariage.

Lexie- Je veux voir sa, de toute façon je sais que j'aurai pas mon mariage de rêve, fait voir le désastre.

Meredith- Comment sa pas ton mariage de rêve.

Lexie- Me marier juste avec les membres de nos familles proches et nos amis, un petit mariage sur une plage mais c'est rare qu'un homme veule sa, la preuve Ben voulait un grand mariage à l'église tous ce que je déteste et j'ai dis oui par amour, sa du être pareil cette fois.

Meredith- Ils ne sont pas tous comme sa tu sais, je te les montre.

Lexie- Fais voir l'horreur.

Meredith lui tendit les photos de son mariage et quand elle les regarda et se mit à pleurer.

Meredith- Eh mais faut pas pleurer Lex, qu'est ce qui ne va pas.

Lexie- J'ai eu mon mariage de rêve, simple à la plage et je m'en souviens même pu, je me souviens pu de mon mari et je suis enceinte et….

Meredith- (en la prenant dans ses bras) Sa va aller Lex, tu vas voir.

Lexie- Pourquoi mon mari n'est pas la, j'ai besoin de lui pour savoir, avoir plus de détail, pourquoi il n'est toujours pas venue, je veux mon….

Mark- Je suis là.

Lexie- Enfin, viens t'assoir près de moi, Meredith tu peux nous laisser.

Meredith- Oui biens sur des patients m'attendent, je vous laisse.

Lexie- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venus avant ?

Mark- J'avais peur ?

Lexie- Mais peur de quoi, de moi ?

Mark- Je t'aime tellement et toi tu te souviens plus que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes, en plus on va voir un magnifique bébé et…

Lexie- (en posant un doigt sur sa bouche) Embrasse moi, je veux savoir ce que je ressens quand tu m'embrasses, alors embrasse moi.

Mark- Si tu veux.

Mark posa donc ses lèvres sur celle de Lexie puis l'embrassa amoureusement, en y faisant paraitre tous l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Lexie- Je t'aime Mark

Mark- Lexie tu as…

Lexie- Chut embrasse moi c'est tout, mon amour.

A suivre….


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Lexie avait retrouvé la mémoire et un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle était à l'hôpital et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, elle pouvait sortir aujourd'hui.

Lexie- Alors je sors aujourd'hui j'ai tellement hâte de retourner chez nous.

Mark- Sa dépendra de tes examens, si ils sont bon ou non.

Lexie- Mais ils seront bon, le bébé et moi allons très bien, en pleine forme.

Mark- On va voir.

Lexie- Regarde chérie, le docteur Bailey est là, elle va te dire que je peux sortir.

Bailey- C'est bon elle peut sortir.

Lexie- Ouin, on rentre à la maison.

Mark- D'accord, mais tu y vas doucement.

Lexie- Promis, à bientôt docteur Bailey.

Lexie et Mark partirent main dans la main en direction de la voiture, Mark allait ouvrir la portière avant pour qu'elle puisse entrer mais fit un pas en arrière.

Mark- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce ?

Lexie- Je peux pas.

Mark- Comment sa.

Lexie- La dernière fois que je suis montée en voiture j'ai faillis tuer notre enfant, se sera plus sur si on y va a pied.

Mark- Ce qui est arrivé était un accident c'est tout, ne t'en fais pas, je suis la, et je te protège toi et notre enfant, je vous protègerais toujours.

Lexie- D'accord, Merci Mark.

Mark- (en l'embrassant sur le front) T'en fais pas c'est fait aussi pour sa les maris, je t'aime.

Lexie- Mois aussi je t'aime, aller on s'en va.

Mark- C'est parti.

7 mois plus tard,

On était à la veille de noël et normalement tout était génial , un magnifique rempli de cadeau, les chaussettes accrochés à la cheminé mais pour Lexie ce n'était pas génial tout simplement car :

Lexie- J'en ai marre Mark, elle devrait être sortie de mon utérus et c'est toujours pas le cas !

Mark- Rappel toi de ce que Addison ta dis, le bébé arrivera quand il arrivera.

Lexie- Oui mais dans combien de temps, sa fait déjà trois semaines que je ne devrais plus ressembler à une baleine, je devrais réussir à voir mes pied et bah non ! C'est bien ta fille, je veux accoucher ! J'ai toute essayer manger épicer, mettre les chambre en l'aire mais rien, rien et rien.

Mark- Calme toi ma puce, sa va aller.

Lexie- T'ai pas à ma place, tu peux pas savoir ce que je ressens….

Mark- J'en ai marre Lexie, tu commences réellement à me gonfler la.

Lexie- Mark…

Mark- Non je crois que je vais aller faire un tour, le temps que tu te calmes.

Lexie- Mark….

Mark- Quoi ?

Lexie- Arrête de m'engueuler et amène moi à l'hôpital, je viens de perdre les os.

Mark- Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu, Oh….

Lexie- Oh lieu de dire Oh mon dieu, tu va aller prendre mes affaires et m'amener à l'hôpital.

Mark- Oui, on y va.

Lexie- Mais grouille bordel, sa commence à faire mal.

Mark- C'est bon j'ai tout on y va.

Mark aida Lexie à monter dans la voiture pour l'amener aux urgences pour accoucher. Des son arrivé, elle fût mise sur un brancard et amener directement en salle d'accouchement, Mark à ses côtés. Elle était en sueur et fatigué.

Gynéco- Pousser, madame, aller encore vous pouvez y arriver.

Mark- Tu peux y arriver mon amour, pousse

Lexie- LA FERME MARK, LA FERME C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI SI JE SOUFFRE, ALORS ME DIS PAS DE POUSSER OU DE RESPIRER CONTENTE TOI JUSTE DE TE FAIRE ECRABOUILLER LA MAIN.

Mark- D'accord, je me tais.

Lexie- C'EST SA .

Gynéco- Une dernière fois, poussé une dernière fois.

Lexie- Je ne peux pas sa fait trop mal.

Mark- Tu peux le faire, tu es forte, juste une dernière, écrabouille ma main encore plus, si tu veux.

Lexie- D'accord .

Gynéco- C'est bon, vous êtes parent d'une magnifique petite fille toute mes félicitation.

Mark- Merci.

Lexie fût emmenée dans une chambre avec sa petite fille dans les bras.

Lexie- Elle est magnifique.

Mark- C'est normale, elle te ressemble.

Lexie- Mais elle a tes yeux, Mark.

Mark- Oui

Lexie- Je suis désoler pour tout à l'heure, sa va ta main.

Mark- Oui sa va très bien, je suis le plus heureux des hommes tu m'as offert une famille, c'est le plus cadeau qu'on puisse me faire.

Une heure plus tard tous les amis étaient réunis dans la chambre pour admirer le nouveau bébé Sloan.

Meredith- Alors comment vous aller l'appeler ?

Cristina- C'est vrais sa, comment elle va s'appeler.

Lexie- Susan Meredith Molly Sloan.

Meredith- Elle a mon prénom.

Lexie- Tu es ma sœur, c'est normal et Mark et moi voudrions que toi et Derek soyez le parrain et la marraine de Susan.

Derek- Avec plaisir.

En fin de journée Meredith repassa dans la chambre de sa sœur et coup de bol pour elle il n'y avait personne.

Meredith- Coucou, comment tu te sens ?

Lexie- Encore un peu fatigué mais sa va et toi, en ce moment ta pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, ta pleurer tout à l'heure en prenant Susan dans tes bras.

Meredith- C'est vrai mais j'ai une question à te poser.

Lexie- Va y je t'écoute

Meredith- Sa fait mal d'accoucher ?

Lexie- Oui et non.

Meredith- Comment sa ?

Lexie- Sur le coup t'envoie tout le monde baladé enfin surtout Mark mais après quand je les vu et pris dans mes bras toute la douleur quelque seconde à complètement disparu, c'était magique, pourquoi ?

Meredith- En faite voila….

A suivre…..


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith- En faite voilà, je suis enceinte et sa me fait très peur, plus que je ne l'imaginais.

Lexie- T'en fais pas Meredith, tout va bien se passer, toi et Derek vous vous en sortez très bien avec Zola sa sera pareil avec le prochain.

Meredith- C'est surtout l'accouchement qui me fait peur.

Lexie- Crie sur Derek quand tu accoucheras et crois moi sa ira beaucoup mieux après.

Meredith- Très bien, je retiens, merci.

Lexie- Si t'as d'autre question à poser n'hésite pas appel ou viens me voir à la maison, je suis toujours en congé maternité, donc pas de problème.

Meredith- Merci, bon moi je vais bosser, je te laisse.

Lexie- Ok, moi je vais dormir un peu, la journée d'aujourd'hui à été longue.

Le lendemain matin, la première vision que vit Lexie fût splendide, Mark tenait leur fille dans ces bras et lui parlait de la neige qui tombait sur Seattle.

Lexie- Tu es super papa, tu le sais sa.

Mark- Oui, Joyeux Noël mon cœur.

Lexie- C'est vrai on est le 25 décembre, Joyeux noël à toi aussi, notre premier noël en famille.

Mark- C'est le plus beau de noël de ma vie.

Lexie- Même si on le passe à l'hôpital.

Mark- Oui, car c'est notre premier noël à trois.

Lexie- Alors comment va pas petite puce.

Mark- Elle dormait dans les bras de son papa il y a deux minutes mais elle s'est réveiller au son de ta voix, je crois qu'elle veut sa maman.

Mark donna alors la petite Susan dans les bras de Lexie et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Mark- Je t'aime.

Lexie- Je t'aime aussi Mark.

Une semaine plus tard,

Lexie était enfin repartie chez elle avec sa petite Susan dans les bras, quand toute la nouvelle petite famille rentra chez elle, elle fut surprise de voir plusieurs personnes chez elle, et sa lui faisait très plaisir.

Susan passa de main en main Tatcher le grand père, Meredith, Derek et Arizona ainsi que Callie.

Au bout d'une heure la petite se mit à pleurer, il était tant d'aller au lit pour cette petite demoiselle.

Callie- Alors sa va vous deux, pas trop fatigué pour l'instant.

Mark- Non, sa va.

Lexie- Parle pour toi, moi je suis crevé en ce moment.

Arizona- On va vous laisser dans ce cas, c'était sympa cette petite après midi et encore toute mes félicitations.

Mark- Merci.

Tous le monde finit par partir et il ne resta plus que Lexie et Mark en plein milieu du salon en train de se bécoter quand soudain la petite se mit à pleurer.

Mark- Laisse j'y vais, va t'allonger un peu, sa te fera du bien, je te rejoins tout de suite d'accord.

Lexie- D'accord, merci.

Mark- C'est bon elle s'est endormi et toi aussi.

Il mit la couverture sur elle, l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit toute habillé à ses côté.

Dans la nuit, ils furent réveillés par Susan qui se mit à pleurer, Mark se leva en premier, puis au petit matin ce fut au tour de Lexie de se lever.

Le lendemain matin, il était tant pour Mark de se lever pour aller bosser, il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et passa part la chambre de Susan pour voir si elle dormait toujours et c'étais le cas une fois sa de vérifier il parti bosser, une grande journée l'attendait.

A l'hôpital,

Derek- Alors comment va le nouveau papa ?

Mark- Epuiser mais heureux.

Derek- Tu vas voir sa va venir avec le temps mais si tu veux, tu peux aller te reposer un peu dans la salle de garde 1 et je bipe dès qu'on a besoin de toi sa marche ?

Mark- Sa marche, merci, salut Meredith, toi aussi ta une salle tête tu devrais te reposer.

Puis il partit.

Meredith- J'ai pas arrêter de vomir de toute la matinée, c'est vraiment pas drôle d'être enceinte.

Derek- Sa va passer.

Meredith- Peut être mais pour le moment c'est moi qu'elle droit à toute les nausées matinales.

Derek- Je dois y aller.

Meredith- C'est sa part avant que je m'énerve.

Derek- Je t'aime.

Et il partit pratiquement en courant pour éviter d'autres remarques de sa femme, dur à gérer une femme enceinte, il faudra penser à demander des conseils à Mark pour sa après tout lui il doit savoir sa.

A suivre….


	13. Chapter 13

5 ans plus tard,

Lexie allait sûrement être en retard à l'hôpital, à cause d'un manque d'organisation, son mari étant partit à conférence à Miami, c'était à elle de s'occuper de Susan qui avait cinq ans et des jumelles de trois ans Heasther et Haley.

Il y a des jours comme cela où elle maudissait son mari, il a beau rôle. Lexie entendit frapper à la porte sa devait sûrement être Meredith et je n'étais toujours pas prête.

Meredith- Salut Lexie.

Lexie- Salut et salut les filles je sais, je suis en retard, mais on est presque prêtes à partir.

Meredith- Je vais t'aider sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

Lexie- A l'école ou à l'hôpital ?

Meredith- Les deux mais Mark est pas la.

Lexie- Non il est parti à une conférence très tôt ce matin, je voudrais bien être à sa place.

Meredith- Je te comprends, quand Zola et Maya si mettent toutes les deux en même temps je les….

Lexie- Je sais.

Finalement au bout de dix minutes, la famille Sheperd et la famille Sloan étaient enfin prêtes à partir.

Les enfants furent déposer à l'école et les mamans partirent à l'hôpital. Une fois arriver la bas, elles se changèrent et partir à la mine.

Lexie- Je sens que je vais passer une sale journée.

Meredith- Mais non, dis pas sa.

Lexie- Je suis crevée et je suis à la mine.

Meredith- Dès que je peux je te remplace c'est promis.

Lexie- Et tu c'est ce que c'est le pire dans toute cette histoire

Meredith- Non

Lexie- C'est notre anniversaire de mariage à Mark et moi, et on ne se verra même pas ce soir, je suis sûr qu'il a oublié en plus, aucun petit mot ce matin.

Meredith- Peu être qu'une surprise t'attend chez toi

Lexie- Sa m'étonnerai, mais bon.

Meredith- Si tu veux, ce soir je garde tes filles comme sa tu pourras te reposer tranquillement.

Lexie- Je veux bien, merci mais sa va pas déranger Derek ?

Meredith- T'en fais pas, il adore ses nièces.

Lexie- Merci.

Lexie rentra chez elle crevé après une longue journée de travail, elle était contente de se retrouver toute seule pas qu'elle n'aime pas ses enfants bien au contraire mais elle avait besoin d'un petit peu de détente.

Une fois chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit c'est aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit des pétales de roses qui recouvrai tout son lit et elle sentit une présence dernière elle.

…- Joyeuse anniversaire.

Lexie- Tu y as pensé.

Mark- Evidemment comment pourrai je oublier ce jour.

Lexie- Joyeuse anniversaire à toi aussi, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Mark- Moi aussi, toi d'abord.

Lexie- D'accord

Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait caché pour lui.

Lexie- Joyeux anniversaire.

Mark- C'est la montre que je n'arrêtai pas d'admirer quand on passe devant la bijouterie merci.

Lexie- A toi.

Mark- Tiens

Lexie- Deux billets d'avion pour Monaco, c'est la où on na passer notre lune de miel mais les billets sont datés pour demain.

Mark- Je sais, je t'ai pris une semaine de congé et les enfants resteront chez Meredith et Derek, tout est déjà régler.

Lexie- Il y avait aucune conférence à Miami n'est ce pas.

Mark- Non, je voulais te faire une surprise, après toute les épreuves qu'ont a traversés et qu'ont a surmontés ensemble, je veux te rendre heureuse.

Lexie- Je serai toujours heureuse à tes côtés, je t'aime Mark

Mark- Je t'aime aussi.

Fin


End file.
